A CAT!
by FrankiezCrazy
Summary: FF pertama saya di fandom ini... Mohon dibaca dan beri sebuah penilaian :D/"Aku tak hanya alergi pada kucing, tapi juga errr... TAKUT!"/Humor gagal, saya tak pandai buat humor*bow*/Mind to RnR?


"**A CAT?"**

**DISCLAIMER : **

**Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) ****© Yana Toboso**

**A Cat © Frankie**

**CAST :**

**Sebastian M. X Ciel P.**

**.**

"**Aku tak hanya alergi pada kucing, tapi juga errr... TAKUT!"**

**.**

"Selamat pagi, tuan muda..."

Aku memicingkan mataku sedikit ketika sinar matahari menerobos masuk melalui jendela. Aku menggeliat-geliat malas.

"Hari ini Minggu, jadwal anda kosong tuan muda..." Sebastian—butlerku—menuangkan teh hijau Jepang ke dalam cangkir. Aku menyibakkan selimut ketika Sebastian menyodorkan cangkir itu padaku.

"Hahhh... aku benci libur! Tak ada yang bisa kukerjakan selain bermalas-malasan dalam manor sebesar ini, huh!" gerutuku dan menyerahkan cangkir teh yang telah kutegak habis isinya.

"Mungkin anda bisa kutemani pergi berburu di hutan, tuan." Tawar Sebastian, ia tersenyum tipis yang sudah menjadi ke'khas'annya. Ia mulai melepas gaun tidurku dan menggantinya dengan kemeja formal.

"Berburu lagi? Minggu lalu kita sudah berburu, sekarang lagi? Aku bosan!" aku turun dari kasur besar dengan 4 tiang kelambu itu, setelah Sebastian memakaikanku alas kaki.

"Mau berkeliling ibukota?" tawarnya lagi.

"Aku benci keramaian, Sebas, kau kan tahu itu." Aku berjalan beriringan dengan Sebastian yang mendorong kereta sajinya. "Apa menu sarapan hari ini?"

"Kare India buatan Agni, tuan." Sebastian berbungkuk, mempersilahkan aku berjalan keluar kamar lebih dulu.

"Kare? Tak ada bosannya 'Prince' Soma memakan makanan membosankan itu setiap pagi, huh!" gerutuku lagi. Aku mulai bosan sejak kehadiran sobatku—Prince Soma—di manor house ini, dia yang seolah mengatur jadwal harianku.

"Kalau anda tidak keberatan, aku akan buatkan yang lain seperti—"

"Sudah, aku sangat lapar, kare-pun tak apa!" potongku cepat dan berlalu meninggalkan Sebastian ke ruang makan.

"CIEEEELLL... KAU SUDAH BANGUN RUPANYA! MARI KITA MAIN CATUR..." orang itu—Prince Soma—lagi, huh!

**_Frankie_**

Aku menatap ke halaman manor dari ruang kerjaku yang terlalu besar untuk ukaran seorang errr... bocah sepertiku. Jendela yang tingginya 2 kali tinggi badanku membingkai pemandangan halaman manor yang luas dan ehm... hancur oleh ulah gardener bodoh—Finnian.

Halaman yang harusnya dipenuhi bunga bewarna-warni dengan pohon rindang yang membuat suasana teduh, tak tampak sama sekali, hanya padang gersang dengan batang-batang pohon yang sekarat.

"Ehm... SEBASTIAN!" teriakku keras memanggil butler-ku yang sangat setia.

Tok...Tok...Tok...

"Masuk!" perintahku.

"Anda memanggil saya, tuan, ada yang perlu saya bantu?" ia berbungkuk dihadapanku.

"Aku mau berkebun." Ujarku singkat.

"Yes, my lord!" ia berbungkuk lagi lalu meninggalkan ruangan ini.

**_Frankie_**

"Tuan muda akan berkebun?" Maylene—sang house maid—bertanya padaku saat sibuk mempersiapkan peralatan berkebun majikanku yang cerewet dan juga menyebalkan.

"Ya." Jawabku singkat lalu meninggalkan 3 pekerja yang hanya terbengong-bengong melihatku cekatan mempersiapkan peralatan berkebun, kecuali Pak Tanaka—house steward— yang asik menesap lemonade special buatannya sendiri. "Kalian, bekerjalah yang benar!" Bentakku.

Aku menenteng segala peralatan yang akan digunakan 'master' untuk berkebun nanti. Sementara dia sendiri sudah menunggu di halaman.

"Kau lihat padang gersang ini, menurutmu lebih cocok ditanami apa?" tanya master padaku yang baru akan meletakkan peralatan berkebun tepat disebelah kaki kirinya.

"White lily? Daisy? Rose? Menurut anda sendiri bagaimana?" tanyaku balik.

"Apakah Lizzy menyukai Rose? Aku ingin menanam Rose!" pekiknya girang seperi 'bocah'.

"As your wish, my lord..."

Dan, bocah itu sudah tekun dengan hobi barunya—berkebun—dibantu Finnian tentunya. Aku hanya mengawasi dari jauh, atas perintah majikan.

Siiing...

Aku melihat sekelebat bayangan hitam tak jauh dari tempat master berjongkok untuk menanam benih Rose.

'Ups... kerjaan baru...'

**_Frankie_**

Grrrrr...

Kresek... kresek...

Grrrrr...

"MIAAAWWWWWW!"

"AAAAAAAA... SEBASTIAAAANNN!"

"Miaww... miawww..."

"SEBASTIAAANN...singkirkan kucing sialan ini dariku..."

**_Frankie_**

Aku sedang menertibkan peliharaanku—kucing—yang 2 tahun terakhir ini ku pelihara dalam 'lemari' tanpa sepengetahuan master. Ketika aku mendengar teriakan master di taman, aku langsung berlari secepat mungkin.

"Hush! Hush!"kulihat Finnian berusaha mengusir hewan berbulu yang berada persis di dekat master.

Kucing hitam bermata keemasan itu hanya duduk diam sambil mengeong-ngeong manja kepada Ciel yang menggulung dirinya sambil menutup kedua mata, badannya menggigil takut, dan jangan lupakan suara bersinnya karena alergi pada sosok imut dan anggun dengan matanya yeng berbinar-binar ceria.

Master melihat kearahku yang menahan tawa karena melihatnya seperti orang bertemu setan.

"Sebastian... usir kucing itu dari hadapanku, hatchiiii..."

Aku terkikik geli melihat masterku yang selalu bertampang dingin dan datar, sekarang menampakkan wajah memohon dan hampir menagis.

"Sebastiaaaan..." Ciel menatapku ketakutan, lututnya bergetar, perlahan ambruk ketika kucing itu semakin mendekat padanya.

Aku semakin terkikik ditempatku.

"Ini perintah, cepat usir kucing ituuuuu... aaaaa... hueee..." sekarang Ciel malah menangis ketika kucing itu mengelus lututnya.

"Baik, tuan muda..." aku menggendong perlahan makhluk berbulu itu dan membawanya ke tempat yang agak jauh. 'Kasihan sekali kau kucing manis.' Gumamku masih sambil memperhatikan wajah kucing itu erat-erat.

Ciel masih terlihat shock ditempatnya terduduk, disebelahnya Finnian bertepuk tangan sambil meneriakkan 'Sebastian hebat... Sebastian hebat...' dengan bodohnya.

"**Aku tak hanya alergi pada kucing, tapi juga errr... TAKUT!**"aku Ciel ketika aku menggendongnya masuk, masih sambil terkikik geli melihat wajahnya yang masih menggambarkan ketakutan.

**_Fin_**

**AN : This is my first ff in this fandom :D**

**Saya hanya berharap kritik, saran, dan koreksi dari para Reader ^^**

**_Frankie_**


End file.
